When The Fire Is Red Hot
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: I can't think of a summery, gomen… but the story is about Rei-chan, and Setsuna-chan: Takes place after Sailor Stars
1. Prologue

Rei ran a hand through her long dark hair watching as her grandfather slept

Prologue of When The Fire is Red Hot

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Konbanwa minna-san, I had an idea that popped into my head and I just had to write it down! I told my crossover friends that I wasn't going to write anymore of my other stories, cause they were getting jumbled in my head, but I just couldn't help it because this story is about my favorite senshi! Sailor Mars for those of you that didn't know, gomen to those that don't like her! But anywhoo, I'm going by the manga mostly, and also I want you to vote for another senshi to be featured in this fiction, it can be anyone but Haruka and Michiru. I like them, it's just that they won't fit for the part that I need. If you need an outer senshi story, check out my story called Senshi of the Outer Realm. Now please review and tell me your pick! Arigato! 

A little Japanese for you ^.^

Moshi moshi- A greeting for the phone

Hai-Yes

Boku ha Yuki Tanaka desu- I'm Tanaka Yuki.

Yokata-Good

Ja Ashita- See you later

Iie-No

San-a suffix at the end of a persons name, used for respect or if you don't know someone very well.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to Naoko-sama, but I DO own Tanaka! He is 100% mine, unless you want to borrow him but I have to approve of your use of him ^.^

~*~

Rei ran a hand through her long dark hair watching as her grandfather slept. He had been having a hard time lately. She knew that she would have to higher someone soon .With herself in college she couldn't watch the shrine at all times like it needed and her grades would soon drop if she did all the things that were needed of her, and that didn't just include watching the shrine.

Rei stood and left the room when she heard the phone ring. Rei picked it up and forced the sadness from her voice. "Moshi moshi?" She greeted. "Is this Hino Rei?" A deep voice, obviously male said. "Hai, this is she." She answered politely. "Boku ha Yuki Tanaka desu, I'm calling about the help needed at your shrine, and I'd like to set up an interview if it's at all possible." He said getting strait to the point. "Hai, if you're available we can meet this afternoon around four." She said jotting down his name so she was sure not to forget it. "Hai, I'm available." He said. "Yokata, we can meet here at the shrine if you're available." He replied immediately. "Hai, that would be good." Rei smiled, she had a feeling she should know him from somewhere, perhaps he was an old friend? "I'll see you at four then, Ja ashita." After he said goodbye Rei hung up the phone and took a quick shower before changing into new robes. She had been meditating and had gotten gross and sweaty, most inappropriate to meet the candidate for a helper at the shrine.

After changing she set upon selling some charms to school girls. She watched a girl with shoulder length blond hair walk away after her purchase wearing a Juuban school uniform. She reminded her of Usagi Usagi, she hadn't talked to her in about two weeks, she'd been too busy. What kind of a friend was she to not speak to her best friend in two weeks? A busy one, was what her mind told her. She knew Usagi would understand with that large heart of hers.

Rei stared off into space until a deep voice broke her concentration. "Hino Rei I presume?" Rei looked up too see a man with messy, dark blue hair and piercing green eyes much like Makoto's. "Hai, you must be Yuki-san?" She said stepping away from the booth. "Hai." He replied. "Why don't you come inside the shrine, we can have some tea and talk about the position we're offering." She offered. Tanaka nodded and the two walked into the shrine where there was a pot of steaming tea waiting that Rei had made before.

Rei poured the tea and the two sat down. "So Yuki-san-" Rei was cut off by Tanaka. "Just Tanaka please." He said with a boyish smile. "Tanaka-san," Rei continued only using his first name. "The position is simple, you would be doing some minor chores like sweeping and keeping up the shrine, while also selling charms to giggling school girls, I'd do the harder things." She said. "Of course there is room for you to stay and be boarded as well. Pay shall be discussed later" Rei added. Tanaka nodded. "It sounds good to me, if you'll give me the chance I'll be glad to help out as much as you like." Rei nodded. "Tell me a bit about yourself first, like your age and your living arrangements at the moment." Tanaka smiled and answered, "I'm twenty one and I'm embarrassed to say I live with my parents at the moment." Rei smiled. "If you're interested the job is yours Tanaka-san." She said. "I'm still interested, and I'd like the job." He said. Rei smiled and held at her hand for Tanaka to shake. "Glad to have you." She said shaking his hand. Tanaka nodded. "Same here." He said standing. "When should I move in?" He asked looking at her with a warm smile, that made her knee's week, and made her glad she was sitting down. "Whenever you like." She choked out. "Is it alright if I come by tomorrow morning and start moving in?" He asked. Rei nodded. "I'll show you where you're room is now if you like." She said standing. Tanaka nodded, "Please." Rei slid open the door and walked down the hall to a room. "This will be your room, I hope it's not too small." She said. Tanaka peeked inside. "Iie, it's fine." He said. Rei nodded and led Tanaka toward the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tanaka-san." She said with a smile. He gave her another smile before leaving.

Rei shut the door and ran a hand through her hair again. She didn't like the way he had made her feel when he smiled, it had an odd familiarity in his smile but she didn't know from where. It made her weak in the knees and it made her want to do things a unmarried young woman shouldn't think about. Rei shrugged it off and went to her grandfathers room to check on him.

He was fine when she opened the door, but the moment she looked at him she felt bitter for having to take his place now that his condition had worsened, he couldn't even get out of bed most of the time and this would be his last spring. She shut the door softly and went to the fire room, it was time to do a new fire reading, it was important that she do this every now and then, even without dark activity.

~*~

That's it for now minna, I don't know if I should continue this, but I'll figure out if you even like it first! So review me to tell me what you think! And don't forget to vote!


	2. Chapter 1

Konbanwa minna-san

Chapter 1 of When the Fire is Red Hot

Rated PG-13

By Miaka Hime

Konbanwa minna-san! Thanks to those who reviewed, although most of you that reviewed didn't leave me a senshi they wanted to also feature in this story. So I just went ahead and chose one, even though the winning vote would have been Usagi by a vote, (she only got two) gomen to those of you that wanted to see her be the one. Also to the reviewer who asked if this was going to be a Yuri, no, this is not going to be a Yuri, also please remember to review and tell me what you think ^.^

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor moon, but Tanaka is mine! ALL MINE *starts laughing insanely* Oh *takes notice of the readers running for their lives* Gomen nasai! I also own Tanaka's step brother, Kiyoshi. ^.^

Japanese used

Atashi ha baka desu yo- I'm very stupid

Senshi- warrior/soldier

Hai-yes

~*~

Rei watched quietly as Tanaka moved things into his new room. She knew she should have been sweeping, but she couldn't help but watch him as his muscles rippled as he picked up heavy boxes. She also knew she shouldn't be drooling, and that it was very Usagi-ish of her, but he was so yummy. No other words could describe the tall dark and handsome man that was so skillfully carrying his things into his room.

Rei shook her head and immediately began beating herself up for finding the new addition to their temple, yummy. 'Atashi ha baka desu yo!' She yelled internally. Rei finally decided to leave the temple, she was most definitely not going to sit there and watch Tanaka anymore, plus she needed a mental break. So she chose to walk in the direction of the arcade, one of the senshi was bound to be there after all, and what better way to let lose then hang out with a few friends?

When she reached the arcade she was glad to see Makoto sitting on a bench and talking to Motoki. Why she didn't just ask the blond arcade boy out was beyond her, he'd broken up with Rika awhile back and he obviously was crushing on the senshi of thunder and lightning. "Mako-chan!" Rei waved to the taller senshi who smiled in return and motioned for her to join her.

Rei walked over and sat next to Makoto and ordered some coffee. "What's up with you, I haven't seen you in a long time." Makoto said once Motoki had left them to make a new pot of coffee. "I've been busy with grandpa and I had to higher a new hand at the shrine" Rei trailed off. "Is he cute?" She asked with a devilish smile. "How'd you know he was a male?" She asked. "I can tell these things, so is he cute?" She asked. Rei blushed. "H-Hai, he's quite attractive in fact I might regret employing him" Makoto laughed. Rei groaned. "You're no help Mako-chan." Makoto stopped laughing and turned serious. "I almost forgot, Pluto called Usa-chan and told her that she should call a meeting and that there was something she wanted to discuss with us all." Rei nodded. "Alright, where shall we hold it?" She asked. Makoto rolled her eyes. "You really must be preoccupied, we're holding it where we always do, at your place." Rei's eyes widened. "I've got to go warn Tanaka about Minako!" She said jumping from her seat. "That would be a good move." Makoto said. "But it can wait because Motoki-kun is coming back with your order." Rei sat back down just as Motoki sat her coffee down. "There you are." He said with a charming smile, making it completely obvious why Makoto had fallen for him.

After her coffee was gone, Rei paid for her drink and bid farewell to her two friends and she quickly made her way back to the shrine where she found Tanaka putting the last of his things away. "Tanaka-san." Rei said getting his attention. He turned around. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm having some friends over later today and I wanted to warn you that one of them is a bit of a well actually a lot of a flirt." Rei blushed slightly. "Thanks for the warning, I'll try to keep to my room while they're here, I have some studying to do anyway." Rei nodded. "Do you mind if my step brother comes over to help me study?" He asked. Rei smiled. "If he stays away from Minako sure." With that said Rei went to her room to change into her temple robes.

~*~*~*~*

Pluto stood in the gates of time, her face blank, but on the inside she was in turmoil. 'They're slowly coming I'm worried that it won't work out the way they did in the silver millennium What if the outcome is complete chaos?' The emotionless senshi wondered. Setsuna smiled when she felt it was time for an appearance at the meeting she'd had her hime-sama call.

She quickly turned into Setsuna, and stepped through the portal onto the other side that was Rei's room. "Konbanwa Setsuna." Usagi chirped happily. "Konbanwa hime-sama." She said with a soft smile that only her princess and one other could bring to her lips. "Just Usagi-chan please." Usagi said with a sunny smile. "Usagi." Setsuna corrected herself. "So what's this all about Setsuna?" Minako asked. "Well, there's a new enemy, but the time lines are forbidden to me so I am not yet sure what it is yet. Usually that means I will be in the fight, I am not supposed to know what the future holds, but I am certain that we will come out alright, we'll be getting some help, although I'm not sure what the help is yet." Setsuna admitted. "Oh I hope it's the Sailor Star Lights!" Usagi said with a smile. Minako suddenly began blushing along with Ami. "I too hope it's them." Ami admitted making heads turn and causing Ami to turn redder. "I hope Yaten comes to save me!" Minako said with a giggle. Everyone giggled and Setsuna knew there wasn't much more to talk about so she decided to sit awhile and listen to the inners chit chat while eating some of the cookies Makoto had cooked.

"Are you sure you don't know who's coming Setsuna?" Michiru asked, she and Haruka along with Hotaru had been silent during the whole ordeal. Setsuna opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a squealing Minako. "Rei-chan! You didn't tell me you had to hunks over!" All of the girls got up with the exception of Ami and the outers, Setsuna however hoped to find out why there were 'hunks' in Rei's place.

"Gomen Rei-san, I tried to be quiet coming in." Tanaka said. Rei shrugged. "Oh well, why don't you introduce yourself to the whole female population that happens to be in my room?" She asked. "Hi, I'm Tanaka I work and live here and this is Kiyoshi. My step brother." Tanaka introduced himself and his friend just as Setsuna walked up and got a glance at the two boys. She gasped softly as recognition crossed her features before she let her face go blank again.

~*~

Kind of short I know but I was having some writers block. If you have any suggestions then please review and tell me them! Also review if you read this to tell me what you think! Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of When The Fire is Red Hot

Chapter 2 of When The Fire is Red Hot

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Gomen for taking so long to get this chapter out minna-san, it's just that I don't feel very motivated to write this one when I don't get too many reviews, with my crossovers people go crazy and with my Sailor Moon ones no one EVER reads my fanfiction so it's hard to stay focused on writing them but I really like this fic, in fact a friend of mine was flipping through my files and was telling me how much they liked this one, I felt special so I decided to get the next chapter written for you guys. Please remember to review if you want the next chapter out soon.

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon, it belongs the talented Naoko-sama and Toei animation and whomever dubs Sailor Moon, I do however own Tanaka and Kiyoshi so no stealing!

~*~

Setsuna was quiet the rest of the evening, it wasn't unusual, but it was unusual that Setsuna wouldn't notice when someone spoke to her. Rei took note of this and decided to question her when the rest of the senshi left, Setsuna liked to stay after meetings and have a cup of green tea with her before leaving so it was likely that Rei could question her on her silence.

By eight o'clock the senshi had left, and as predicted Setsuna stayed behind and went to the kitchen to help Rei make tea. Setsuna was the one who really made the tea now that she knew where things were in the kitchen, Rei just poured the hot liquid into the cups.

"Setsuna-san." Rei said, watching Setsuna as she moved toward a cupboard to take down the cups. "Hai, Rei-san?" She asked starting to heat the water. "Why were you so quiet? I mean, it's not unusual, but you didn't notice when you were spoken too did it have something to do with Tanaka and Kiyoshi-san?" That did it, Setsuna faltered when she said the name of Kiyoshi and Tanaka, for the tea bag she had taken out had dropped to the floor and she stooped down to pick it up. "G-Gomen Rei-san." Setsuna said quickly. "Setsuna, you don't have to call me Rei-san anymore, Rei-chan or Rei is fine, we've known each other for centuries you probably know me better then Usagi-chan and she's my best friend." Setsuna let a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Now what is wrong? Do you know Tanaka or Kiyoshi-san?" Setsuna's garnet eyes met with Rei's violet ones. "I KNEW them." She whispered. "Were they from somewhere in our past lives?" She asked softly. "Hai, they were very important to me." Setsuna said sadly. It was the first time Rei had ever seen the lonely senshi show a lot of emotion. "Setsuna-chan, who were they?" She asked timidly. "If you don't mind me staying longer then usual I'll revive the memories you seek, while giving you a few of mine." Setsuna said softly. "I don't mind." Rei said. Setsuna smiled and turned off the water. "Let's just skip this for tonight, the memories may take awhile and it will put you in a deep sleep." Setsuna said walking toward Rei's room. Rei nodded and followed Setsuna into her room and laid down as instructed when she had came into the room. Setsuna faded into Sailor Pluto. Pluto took her staff and waved it over Rei and she fell instantly into the deep sleep that Setsuna had told her of.

~* Dream/ Memories *~

Rei walked through the dark corridor. Her deep purple, almost black hair swinging behind her as if it had a life of its own. "Serenity-Hime!" She called angrily. This had been the third time since she'd lost her. Serenity was always getting lost in the great palace that they had been brought to, to learn about fighting. They had already topped their classes, so it was often that the young princess of the moon was found missing when it came to practice.

"Serenity!" She called, this time more angrily. Rei looked to her right into a room and continued to stare as she walked. That was until she walked strait into a hard chest. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She quickly apologized to his feet, for she was blushing to madly to apologize to his face. "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either, Rei-hime I presume?" His voice was deep and silky smooth and made Rei's knee's buckle. Rei's eyes slowly trailed up his body, from his shiny black boots to his deep blue pants and shirt, along with the silver and green armor, locked with two emerald green eyes and navy blue hair, almost black.

Rei almost fell over, she was already in love with the man, whom she didn't even know.

"Hai, I am Rei-Hime, you may call me Rei though." Rei said softly, her cheeks tinted pink. "I'm Tanaka." He said with a smile.

"Rei-chan!" Rei was snapped out of her daze as she was tackled by a blond haired princess. "I was looking for you! I got lost again, but Mako-chan found me in the gardens." Rei was about to tell Serenity off for interrupting her when she noticed Tanaka had disappeared. "Come on Rei-chan! We've got to get ready for the ball, it's our last one here and I want to look perfect!" Rei shook her head. "I was supposed to help Setsuna, it's her first ball in a long time, she says she wants me to help her with her hair." Serenity's face lit up. "Setsu-chan's coming to the ball tonight? She hasn't been to a ball since my fifth birthday!" Said happily. "Hai, and I'd have Minako do her hair for me, but she's helping Ami-chan." Usagi nodded. "It's ok Rei-chan, I understand." She said with a understanding smile. "I'll find you later at the ball ok?" Rei nodded and Usagi ran off while Rei continued down the hallway and took many twists and turns until she reached a door with the symbol of Pluto on it. Rei rapped softly on the door until she heard Setsuna's soft voice say come in.

Setsuna gave Rei a small smile. Her hair was down from it's usual style and seemed to flow around the senshi of time. "What do you think I should do with it?" She asked softly. "Why don't you wear it like so, only with the ends curled? Serenity's hair does that naturally, but I think it would look nice on you too." Rei said with a smile while she began to heat the curling iron for Setsuna. "That sounds nice." Setsuna said with another smile.

With that said, the two young girls began to get ready until they were finished completely and they met the other princesses out by the entrance of the royal family where Serenity and inner senshi were introduced. Serenity had gotten asked to dance right away along with Minako, but Rei and Setsuna, both exotic looking and a little intimidating weren't, but that didn't keep them from enjoying themselves. Since the others were off dancing the two walked around looking for someone who would be interesting enough for a dance partner.

Rei handed Setsuna a drink of wine and the two sipped daintily from the slender crystal glasses. "I feel so out of place here on Jupiter." Rei said. "Mako-chan is greatly liked though, she seems to be the popular one with the lords and princes here." Setsuna observed. "Hai." Rei agreed. "Excuse me." Interrupted a deep male voice. The two girls turned to the voice and they both swooned, although not noticeably.

"Would you like to dance hime?" The man said to Setsuna, he had long pink tinted hair that was tied back, and amber eyes. He was truly handsome. Setsuna nodded and was taken to the dance floor with the amber eyes man.

Rei sighed, she wasn't going to get to dance with anyone tonight was she? Not more then two seconds after she thought this her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar male voice. "May I have a dance with you hime?" Rei turned to see the man from before, he wore fancier armor, meaning he was a soldier there for duty, he probably would get in trouble if he danced. "Are you allowed too?" She asked before she thought about it. "No, but for you I'll make and acceptation." She smiled and took his hand shyly and they danced slowly to the song that was being played. They continued to dance the entire evening up until the end when another soldier drove him away.

~*~*~*~*

Rei walked tiredly to her room, dancing with the soldier all night had taken its toll on her. She cursed suddenly when she realized she had forgotten to ask his name. They had talked all the night, but she hadn't bothered to ask his name.

She was still cursing herself when she felt hands encircle her waist and she let out a squeal of surprise, but when she turned around she saw the deep emerald eyes of the soldier. She didn't even have time to question him as to why he had done such an intimate thing for his lips were on hers, making her knees feel like jelly and her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to explode.

They pulled apart sadly and she realized she liked the way his hair fell into his eyes. "I'm Tanaka." He said softly before turning and walking swiftly away.

~*~*~*~*

Rei didn't see Tanaka again until she was visiting Pluto, for it was the day of Setsuna's eighteenth birthday party, and she was engaged to Kiyoshi, the man she had met at the ball, he happened to be a general in Jupiter's army.

Rei was surprised when she felt his arms around her waist again, but they had the air of familiarity around them so she didn't jump. She just turned to see his deep green eyes. "Kiyoshi invited me, I may be able to be transferred to the moon soon." She smiled and he kissed her hand that she hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I was hoping you would be interested in learning a few tricks if I get there, I have a few attacks that I could teach you in your senshi form." Rei smiled. "I'd like that."

~*~*~*~*

Tanaka was transferred to the moon like he had hoped and she learned more about him, like his love for the his home planet, Mars. She learned he was greatly skilled in energy attacks, and only slightly lower then Mars was in physical, he loved to read, he had a short temper like herself, he could fix anything, and he was one of the only people that could calm her when she was angry, and he most of all loved her.

~*~*~*~*

She was looking forward to the ball of Serenity's sixteenth birthday party, for Tanaka had been granted permission to be there. She had spent all day trying to look perfect, trying to find little errors in herself to fix, for she knew he would be staring at her all night.

She groaned when the grandfather clock in her room struck eight, and she quickly stood from her vanity and left for the ballroom, it was too be very informal for the senshi, so she went right in without being announced.

She grinned when she saw Tanaka near the buffet table waiting for her. She ran up, to him and flung her arms around his broad shoulders and buried her head into his clothing. She knew she had been immature, and silly, much like Serenity was when it came to Endymion, the earth prince that she was so smitten with but was not allowed to touch, but she loved his smell and everything about him and she got so excited when he came near her.

"How is my fire today?" He asked, using his nick name for her. She loved it, for it matched her personality and her element. "I'm great now that you're here." She said with a smile. He leaned in for a kiss but it was interrupted by a load crash and the sounds of cackling laughter. "We're under attack! All military to the combat room and ready for battle!" Rei cried out as Tanaka was ripped from her arms, when a higher officer had grabbed him and dragged him toward the combat room.

"Tanaka-chan!" She called out over the crowd. "Go protect the princess!" He called before she lost sight of him. Rei quickly transformed and joined the battle after making sure to lock the princess in a closet where she would be safe. She had flung countless attacks but they were too strong, she was slowly being beaten down, but her will to survive for her love and princess wouldn't let her die without a fight so she tried harder, that was until she felt the pain of her princess and then the bond between them was gone. She almost gave up when another youma attacked but she lashed out at it in anger instead and decided she would do it for Tanaka then.

She had sliced through another youma when she felt the pain seer through her. "_Tanaka_!" She managed to scream as a dark kingdom soldier imbedded a sword into her stomach. She fell to the ground thinking only of him, until her dying breath.

~*~

Sadness I know! Plus a little corny! I think I may have even rushed it a little, so gomen if it's bad. I may revise this chapter eventually, but until then it'll have to do! Please review!


End file.
